


16th of february

by Mal_a_chai



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dealing with break up, Death, F/F, Happy Birthday, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_a_chai/pseuds/Mal_a_chai
Summary: A young lawyer celebrates her birthday... alone.





	16th of february

The French female came home after a long and hard day at work. Being a lawyer meant seeing some pretty horrible things. And today at court, things had been extra horrid. She hadn’t even realized it was her birthday until she entered her small apartment and was greeted by a little birthday card that had been shoved under her door. As she picked it up, she looked for a name and was surprised to see the name of her ex.

The card read ‘Happy birthday, Leah – Kate.’ and had a picture of animals on the back. It was a simple gesture, but it made her smile.It also made her somewhat nostalgic as when they were still together, Kate always left her little notes. And now, everyday she came home she was greeted by an empty feeling, the lack of the scent of cooking and no little notes on her office desk or on the mirror in the bathroom. And even when they broke up, Kate always slid a card underneath Leah’s door on holidays or her birthday.

But they haven’t talked or seen eachother in two years. Not after they had gotten into a fight and mistakes were made. They both knew it would be too painful to see the other. Her family had grown quite attached to Kate after seven years of them dating and they were surprised when they had broken up like that. They had tried to convince Leah to try again, to talk to the other and give their relationship another chance. And she had wanted to do it. For weeks had she stared at the phone number that was named ‘My Katie’, but it wasn’t her Katie anymore. Now the other was just Kate Sanders, someone she used to date.

The female hadn’t realized she had just been staring at the card with a sad gaze until her phone rang, pulling her out of her thoughts. She reached into the pocket of her coat to grab her phone to see it was her adoptive mother, Louise. Hesitantly, she picked up the phone after she placed the card on the dining table and took a shaky breath, faking a smile even though Louise wouldn’t be able to see it. She didn’t even have the chance to say anything as she was already greeted by not only her adoptive mother, but also her adoptive father singing a birthday song. Once they had ended their endearing, but horrible singing, Leah thanked them. “Thanks, guys. That was... really well sung.” She sarcastically said while she sat down on the couch in the living room. Louise was the first to ask her questions.

“How have you been, sweetheart? I hope you did something fun for your birthday.” Their conversation went on like that for a while, Leah often brushed away questions or told little lies as she didn’t want her family to get worried about her for spending her birthday alone. After what seemed a century, she was asked about Kate. “Oh you know, she gave me a birthday card. But I haven’t seen her since...” She could hardly even finish her sentence but they didn’t need her to finish it to know what she meant. Gladly, they didn’t push the topic and instead decided to end the conversation after telling her to take care of herself.

Once the call ended, she placed her phone down on the coffee table before she stood up and finally took off her coat, hanging it away. Leah went through her hair with a sigh, closing her eyes. Memories rushed back to her as they always did on her birthday, or whenever she was missing Kate. Memories she would rather forget but never did. Those she did want to keep, were fading away and she couldn’t do anything about it. But this memory kept haunting her, ever so vividly even though it happened two years ago.

_Leah had come home unusually late due to paperwork she absolutely had to finish and Kate wasn’t pleased with it. When she had closed the door behind her, she saw an aggravated Kate sitting at the table with a whole feast prepared set out on the table neatly. With guilt written on her face, the brown female glanced up at those angry blue eyes. “You’re late. You’re late to the dinner we had planned weeks ago.” The words were said as if they were arrows dipped in poison and rapidly shot at Leah. “Kate... please don’t do this again. You know how important my work is.” She had begged the blonde as she was so tired of this. Every time she was late, she got lectured. Which wasn’t fair as both of them valued their work._

_Kate huffed loudly, standing up from a chair. “Don’t do this again? How about you stop missing our plans?” She raised her voice slightly which caused the other to look down at her feet. “I’m sorry, okay? Can we just have dinner?” Leah attempted to get out of the argument that was bound to happen. And she knew it was going to happen today, on her birthday when the blonde shook her head. “No. This isn’t the first time you didn’t even bother to text me you were going to be late. I’m tired of it, Leah. You always put your work over me. Do I even exist to you?” Those words felt like a gunshot to Leah’s heart. The taller female stepped closer to Kate with an apologetic look. “Of course you exist to me. You’re the only person I’ve ever loved.” She spoke softly._

_“Then why do you keep doing this?”_

_The words that were spoken after that were a blur. And before she knew, they were both yelling at eachother, even shoving the other. They have had arguments before. But none lasted longer than five minutes and they hardly involved any yelling. But this was different. This was aggressive and filled with exhaustion and anger. It had even come to the point that Kate had confessed that she had slept with someone else because Leah hadn’t shown up on their date and she had made a drunken mistake. “Get out of my house.” Leah eventually said in a calmer voice, fed up with this fight. She didn’t say ‘our house’. Which made Kate soften her expression, realizing what she meant. “Leah... no... I’m sorry, I love you, please don’t end it like this.” Begging wouldn’t work, not after this. Being together for seven years had been too much for them.The brown female didn’t say another word as she opened the door for the blonde. And that was the end. A day later, all of Kate’s things were out of the apartment_.

It had taken Leah forever to get used to the empty apartment. Most of the decorations that were in the apartment had belonged to Kate so the place was literally quite empty. But she hadn’t changed that, not wanting to. The female sat down on the couch again, pulling up her legs to her chest. She could vaguely remember the good times she had had with Kate, but she also remembered how they grew apart. Her favourite memory of them had to be the one of Kate’s nineteenth birthday. They had just bought the apartment and they were happy. They spend the whole day laughing with eachother as they decorated their home and ate cake. She clearly remembers them lying on the mattress that was on the floor because they didn’t have a bedframe yet. She remembers their fingers tangled in eachother as they talked. She remembers Kate saying the words that had repeated themselves in her head for years. “You’re the one I want to end up marrying.” She had said. And Leah had smiled and everything was perfect. And a year later, there had been talk about getting married. But they postponed it as they both had to focus on their new jobs, and every time they talked about marriage, there was a new reason to postpone it. And then they weren’t together anymore. 

There had been no excuse to postpone marriage anymore. Leah had even bought an engagement ring. But the bomb had exploded before she could propose. Even after two years, she still kept the ring in the sock drawer. She didn’t know why, but she couldn’t bare to bring it back to the jewelry store. The female glanced towards the front door, as if she hoped that someone would knock. But no one did. Eventually, she managed to drag herself to the kitchen and make herself some dinner. Although she was a horrible cook and could only make one dish. So she ended up with grilled cheese. “Happy birthday, Leah.” She uttered to herself.

It had been a few hours after her pathetic dinner that she got a phone call from an unknown number. The female had just been watching a tv show, dozing off on the couch. Lazily, she reached for the mobile and picked up with the usual ‘This is Leah Salem speaking.’ The next words she heard were quite a shock to her and instantly got her full attention. Leah sat up, phone to her ear as she pulled back on her shoes she had kicked off earlier. “Which hospital?” Was all she said. Once given the answer, she hung up and rushed out of the door.

The news she was given was the worst birthday gift she could’ve imagined. With a nearly dangerous speed, she rode to the hospital in her car. The dark toned female collected her mind, trying not to panic or overthink things. Maybe it wasn’t all that bad But when she arrived at the hospital, she soon realized she was wrong. Leah practically ran to the information desk.“Kate Sanders. Where is she?” She asked, the hint of worry in her voice would be noticed by anyone with hearing abilities.

Just like Leah, Kate had gotten into law enforcement. But she had chosen the more dangerous side. At first, she was just a uniformed officer. But she soon got promoted to detective. Which had made her job a lot more exciting, but also more hazardous. And today had been the day Leah had been predicting. Kate got shot in the line of fire. And now, she was in the Intensive Care, barely alive. Leah was staring at her through the window of the room, not being allowed in. Apparently, she was still listed as her emergency contact, so she had been the first to learn about this. She couldn’t say for how long she had stood there, wishing that they could’ve ended things in a different end. As she watched the heart monitor show the dreaded straight line and doctors rush into the room, she could only wish for a different end, one where they hadn’t broken up or at least she had had the opportunity to say goodbye, to say she still loved her more than anything. All she could do was pray this was all a dream, that she’d wake up and she’d find herself on her couch. But it wasn’t a dream, and things couldn’t be changed anymore.

Right then and there, her world collapsed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this shory story a while ago with two of my original charactars and decided to post it to motivate me into writing more.


End file.
